


Flue

by firefly124



Series: Femslash February 2016 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon AU, F/F, Femslash February, spnfemslashbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie really hopes Jo's new dragon gets used to her and fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flue

“Ow!” Charlie snatched her hand back and stuck her pinky in her mouth.

“Hey, now,” Jo said to the baby dragon, “be nice.”

He turned his golden eyes towards Jo, and for a second, Charlie thought he was going to snap at her too. That would be an even bigger problem. If this little guy took awhile to get used to Charlie, well, that was kinda normal. But a dragon that snapped at its Keeper was dangerous.

“Charlie’s my mate,” Jo said. “Just like you’ll have when you get bigger someday. I’ll have to be nice to them, and you need to be nice to her.”

They looked at each other for what seemed like forever. Supposedly Keepers and dragons weren’t actually psychically linked, despite all the heroic novels that suggested otherwise. Charlie was starting to see where the idea came from, though. The little dragon huffed and turned its gaze back to Charlie, studying her.

“Put your hand out, sweetie,” Jo said.

Charlie’s eyes widened. She wasn’t sure about this. But she took a deep breath and extended her injured hand towards the dragon, telling herself not to flinch.

Not-flinching was hard, but she managed it, even when the little dragon’s head darted towards her, and its tongue flicked out to where it had nipped at her only seconds ago. Instantly, the pain was gone. When she looked at the finger, even the little puncture on the side from the one tooth that had caught her was gone.

“Thank you,” Charlie said, a little in awe. Sure, dragons had the ability to heal, but it wasn’t too often they healed anyone but their Keeper, and even then, not always thoroughly. There was absolutely no sign of the wound, though. If he could heal Jo that completely from any battle wounds, that would relieve at least some of Charlie’s worries.

Jo stroked the gleaming emerald scales and murmured praise to the little dragon. They made a beautiful picture, a brilliant sunset in the window behind them framing Jo with her gorgeous blonde hair cascading down to the little green dragon sitting in her lap.

“Have you figured out his name?” Charlie asked. She had plenty of ideas, of course, but it was up to the Keeper to determine what name the dragon preferred.

“Not yet, but now I’m thinking ... not Pilatus, too much like Pilate, but how about Flue?” Jo asked, tickling the little dragon’s head.

He turned to look up at her, then at Charlie. He seemed to be thinking about it. He looked out the window at the sunset and the distant mountains it highlighted. Finally, he looked back at Jo, flapped his tiny wings, and nodded.

Charlie grinned. “You realize this means that when he gets a little bigger and makes his first flight, we’re going to be able to say Flue flew, right?”

The looks she got from both Jo and Flue were unimpressed, but Jo’s half-smile suggested she was amused and just didn’t want to piss the little guy off. Yeah, this was going to be ... _interesting_.

**Author's Note:**

> Wee dragon's name comes from the legendary [Dragon of Mt. Pilatus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Pilatus#Dragon).


End file.
